The Pendant of Kamehameha
The Moat The first player on each team swims to the other side of the pool with a rope in hand which he or she wraps around the pole as tightly as possible so that the partner my cross by walking on the rope and using the second, already strung rope above for balance. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge Many years ago, a fierce and powerful warrior united the Hawaiian Islands into one kingdom. He was Kamehameha. When he became king of all Hawaii, he wore a giant cloak of red and yellow feathers. Around his neck, he wore the Pala Uha - a hook-shaped ivory pendant that represented his power. The Pala Uha symbolized the tongue of the fierce war god Ku. When a Hawaiian King died, the burial was always done in secret so no one would know where the bones were hidden. The people who buried the king was swollen to secrecy. When Kamehameha died, rumor has it that the servant who buried him stole the Pala Uha Pendant and sailed off to the Fiji Islands hoping to use the power of the pendant to become a chief or king. Over the years, the pendant found its way to the temple. The Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games Petroglyph Puzzle (Climbing Wall) The Hawaiians buried their Kings in secret caves that were decorated with petroglyphs like the ones up on the walls in front of each player. Unfortunately, the pieces of the drawings were scattered on the floor. When Kirk gave the signal, each Mike and Robbie each had to grab one of the pieces off of the floor and climb up and place it in its proper position. Then, he'll come back down and do the next piece. The first player to correctly assemble the petroglyph or the player to place the most pieces of the petroglyph on the wall when time ended wins. Robbie won 3-2. Water Volcano (Water Ramp) Everyone knows that the Hawaiian Islands were formed by volcanoes, but many of the volcanoes are still active. Before each player were two very active water volcanoes. Their job was to cap them. At the base of each mountain slope is a huge boulder that the players had to sit with their backs to it. When Kirk gave the signal, Tina and Maria had to push the boulder up the mountainside. Of course, the water was flowing making it quite tricky. The first player to successfully push the boulder up and stop the water flow and slide back down or the player who was furthest along when time ended wins. Tina successfully stopped the water flow and slid back down with 14 seconds remaining. Coconut Tree (Pulley Pillar) Coconuts grew everywhere in Hawaii and make a great source of food - if you can get them down. Just like the ancient Hawaiians, players had to climb the tree, pick a coconut, and come back down. When he/she has the coconut in his/her hands, he/she had to call out to his/her partner, drop to the ground, and drop it in the basket. His/Her partner can then do the same and grab the next coconut. They kept alternating like that, and the team with the most coconuts in their basket when time was up won. There were no more coconuts with 10 seconds remaining. The Red Jaguars won 8-6. 'The Temple Games Results' Tiebreaker "In 1959, did Hawaii become the 50th state, the 49th state-?" Robbie correctly answered "the 50th" sending him and Tina to Olmec's Temple. The Temple Run This team had two good players, but the temple run's design killed victory. Robbie was one of the fastest (if not the fastest) runner in the entire show's history. He got from the Gates to the Heart Room, where he was taken out, in just 20 seconds! Tina raced up into the temple and followed the top floor of the temple. Now the unexpected happens. Tina spun the wheel, climbed down into the dark Dungeon, and plowed through the wall. Now, they had entered every single room of the temple that COULD contain a temple guard. Where was he hiding? Just as Tina opened the sarcophagus, the temple guard entered from the Dungeon to end the run with almost a minute left! It was a shame how they didn't win 2 pendants or 1 1/2 and found the other half. There was a good chance, if they had just gotten one more pendant, or if the crew had opened an extra door, this could've been a strong victory. Temple Run Results Watch Episode Trivia *This is the first time a player does not follow the partner's starting path. *This is the only episode a Temple Guard appears in The Dungeon and also the only first season episode he appears in that room space. **Coincidentally, the Temple Guard's appearance was delayed when Tina entered the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. *This is the one of two times that a team captured by the guards with only one pendant. The other was The Useless Map of the Chibcha Chieftain. *Coincidentally, the lack of the artifact is what cost the team. *'Goof:' Kirk often mispronounces and names the temple rooms erroneously during the run. **"The Observation Tower"- The Observatory **"Shrine of the Three...Silver Monkey"- Room of the Three Idols and the Shrine of the Silver Monkey **"Torch Room"- The Pirate's Cove (although the second objective is to find the right torch holder) **"Temple of the... Soap"- Tomb of the Ancient Kings Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Triple Seizure Category:Team Run Category:1 Pendant Category:Layout III Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Male Player Goes First